You And I
by Ennaix
Summary: Finn has moved on and is now happy with Flame Princess. But what about Princess Bubblegum? Is there someone out there for her?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow readers! This is my first story so I hope you'll like it! Don't forget to leave your reviews or PM me if you want!**

Marceline stared out the window, watching the rain falling. She had been floating there for an hour now, her gaze fixed on the droplets that hit the glass.

"Boooorrriiiiiing …" she snapped back to reality. She grabbed her axbass and strummed a bit. Just before she could start singing, someone was at her door.

_Knock knock knock!_

"Coming …" she lazily got up and answered the door. To her surprise, it was Princess Bubblegum, soaking wet from the strong rain.

"Wha- …" Marceline was shocked. "Bonni, what are you doing outside the castle at this weather?"

"Oh, nothing really. I just felt bored at home so I decided to come here." She said as she folded her dripping umbrella. Marceline let her in and put away the umbrella for her. Bubblegum then sat on the couch as Marceline turned on the TV.

"Right, I remembered …" Bubblegum took out a basket that she had been carrying and removed the cover cloth. It was filled with luscious pink cupcakes, topped with the reddest strawberries. Marceline's eyes widened as she grabbed one and took a bite.

"Hmmmmmm …" said Marceline in delight as she nibbled on the cupcake.

"G-g-glad y-you l-l-like it-t …" said Bubblegum, her voice shaking. Marceline's attention was suddenly drawn to her; she was just wearing a pink shirt and white shorts. She got really wet and was now shivering. Marceline dropped the cupcake and searched for some extra clothes in her closet. She found a black shirt and another pair of white shorts. She quickly gave them to Bubblegum.

"Here, change into these." Marceline said as she pushed her to the bathroom. When she got out, Bubblegum gave her the wet clothes to hang.

"T-Thanks…" she said with her voice still a bit shaking.

As Marceline hanged the clothes, Bubblegum sat down on the sofa. She was nibbling on a cupcake in the most "royal" manner while she watched TV. Marceline saw and looked at her from a distance. She was so cute.

Marceline sat down on the sofa beside her and grabbed another cupcake. She was eating it when Bubblegum suddenly moved closer to her and rested her head on her shoulder.

"Uhm … Bonni …" she stuttered, but Bubblegum didn't say anything, nor did she look at her. Marceline sighed, as she looked at her face as she stared at the TV. She was so beautiful. She tried to draw her focus back to the TV but she couldn't help but blush a bit. She felt nervous, her heart beat faster.

"Fuck …" Marceline thought. "I guess old feelings die hard too …"

**Finally finished one! Please review this, thanks for reading! :]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally made chapter 2! Thesis is killing me, but what the heck!**

Marceline missed Bubblegum badly. She didn't show it much to other people, but deep down inside her she longed to be with her again. And now, they were finally together, alone. No one else to bug them or anything until..

_"Knock knock knock!"_

"Coming!" said Marceline as she lazily got up to answer the door. When she opened it, there stood Finn and Jake.

"Yo Marce! Can we crash at your place for the meantime? We got caught in the storm on the way home." said Finn. He was soaking wet, even shivering a bit. At his back was Jake, who shook the water out of his fur.

"Uhm, I don't know guys, this isn't really a good time.." Marceline said, still standing at the half-opened door.

"Oh c'mon Marceline! You're not gonna let your friends get wet in the rain, are you?" Finn pleaded. "Please let us in, I promise I'll behave! PLEEAAAAAAAAAAASSEEEE?"

"Fine." Marceline sighed, and the two quickly head inside. There, they saw Bubblegum, who was watching them from the sofa.

"Hey Princess! Didn't expect you to be here." Finn greeted her. "Did you also get stranded here like us?"

Princess Bubblegum just nodded and smiled. Jake went towards the sofa and sat on the floor. He took out a huge blanket and wrapped himself and Finn in it.

'So much for alone-time.' Marceline said as she slammed the door shut. She went back and sat beside Bubblegum. When she reached in to brush her hair, Bubblegum moved away.

"What's the matter?" she asked. Bubblegum hushed her and pointed at the two who were busy watching the TV. Marceline whispered, "Don't mind them, c'mere Bonni .." She reached for her but she moved back again. "Fine, sheesh.." Marceline crossed her arms and frowned, trying to make Bubblegum feel bad and approach her. But when she faced her again, she just looked back at her with a sorry look in her eyes. She sighed and decided to go to her room. She grabbed her axbass and sat on the bed. While she was strumming it, she heard the door creak.

"Marceline?" It was Bonni's voice. "May I come in?"

"Yeah, sure." she said without looking back. She was still pissed at her for backing away.

"Are you mad?" Bonni said as she sat beside her. Marceline didn't respond, she just plucked the axbass softly. "I'm sorry, I know you're mad. I'm just not ready for that yet."

"Forget it." Marceline answered back. She only got more annoyed when she thought about it. Bubblegum stayed quiet and watched her strum the instrument. Marceline stopped and looked at her.

"Yes?" Bonni asked.

"Well, you're kinda throwing me off when you stare like that."

"Oh, sorry." she turned her back on her and Marceline started to play again. Bonni just listened to her, not taking a single look at her because she might be 'thrown off' again.

Marceline's random strumming began to change into a song. It sounded a bit more calm than the songs she usually played.

_As I sing this song, m'lady I hope you understand,_

_Nobody else will take me from you, for my heart is on your hands._

_I don't care what people think, that black and red don't blend with pink,_

_Fuck them all, they're all the same, I'd rather see them die in flames!_

'_Cause I don't care what they see fit! I swear I never gave a shit!_

_So hold my hand as we move along, listen closely to my song Bonni.._

'_Cause I'm in love with you.._

Bubblegum blushed as she listened to the last line. 'This song is for .. _me_?' She wanted to look at her but she was afraid to make her lose her concentration. She waited as Marceline started to sing the next verse.

_When you are cold on snowy days, my hugs will keep you warm._

_When you're afraid just call my name, I'll keep you away from harm._

_You need not worry about me; your smile will always bring me glee._

_For as long as you are in my heart, nothing will tear us apart._

'_Cause I don't see why we should split, I just don't really give a shit!_

_As I end my little song, I hope you see how much I longed for you.._

'_Cause I'm in love with you.._

Marceline finishes her song and sighs. Her face was all red when she finished singing. She felt a bit guilty on ignoring Bubblegum for not letting her play with her hair. Bubblegum still had her back turned on her. She couldn't tell if she was mad at her for being so childish.

"I'm sorry Bonni.. I understand if you're embarrassed to tell them the truth about us.." Marceline said as she put away her axbass. "I'm really sorry Bon I .. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings I just .. Really missed you .. Everyday's been the same; just me hanging out all by my lonesome self.. I'm sorry Bonni, I hope you're not mad.. " Bubblegum didn't move, not even a tiny bit. She just sat down at the other end of the bed, her head hung low. "Bonni please, I'm sorry .. I-" Marceline stopped as she heard some faint sobbing. She approached her and turned her around. Bonni had been crying the whole time. Her hands were trembling and she seemed to be having a hard time breathing with all the sobbing.

"B-B-onni? Are you okay?" Marceline panicked. She was about to get up when Bonni pulled her back. She looked at Bonni's eyes, they were already a bit swollen from the crying. "Stop crying, if the two see you like this, they'll think I'm some kinda bitch for making you cry like this."

"N-no.. I'm sorry.." Bubblegum spoke. "I d-d-didn't mean to make you feel that way.. Of course I'm proud to have you, of course I LOVE YOU.. Please don't think that way Marcy.. I'd never be ashamed of you.." Marceline felt guilty for making her cry. She hugged her tightly, and Bubblegum hugged her back.

"I didn't mean to make you cry.. Will you ever forgive me?" said Marceline as she knelt in front of her like a knight and reached for her hand. Bubblegum blushed as she nodded. She then threw her arms around Marceline and kissed her on the lips. She had her eyes closed, while Marceline was shocked. It's been a long time since she tasted her lips. They still tasted the same. Even felt the same: soft, sweet and luscious. Bonni pressed her forehead against her as she stared into Marceline's eyes.

"Sorry for not letting you play with my hair.." Bonni said, her face started to get sad again. Marceline speedily answered.

"No! No! It's okay! I understand! Don't be sad, okay?" she slightly pinched her left cheek.

"Ow! Hey that hurt!" said Bonni as she rubbed her cheek. "You're so gonna get yours!" she charged Marceline and tackled her on the bed. She knew what Marceline's weakness was: she was ticklish on her side.

"HAHAHAHAHA! STOP BONNI! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I-I CAN'T BREATHE HAHAHAHA!" Marceline laughed nonstop as Bubblegum kept tickling her. When she managed to escape, she was gasping for air.

"Y-You .." she said as she panted. "Are you trying.. to tickle me to death.."

"Of course not!" Bubblegum said as she slowly approached Marceline. Marceline had rested enough to be able to move back, avoiding any more attacks.

"Come back here! I'm not gonna tickle you anymore, you know!" she called to her. Marceline just stayed on her guard and kept distance. Bubblegum pouted. Marceline approached her slowly and kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you Bonni.."

"Bubblegum hugged her tightly. "I love you too.."

"C'mon, let's go down stairs." Marceline tugged at Bubblegum but she didn't budge. Instead, she pushed her on the bed.

"Marceline .. I .."

Bonni's face was red, she was sweating a lot. She then kissed Marceline on the lips again. It was a deep and passionate kiss. She then pulls back and whispers something into Marceline's ear that makes her eyes widen.

"I want you.."

**I'll try to think of what's next, so please tell me what you think ok? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is here, went through a lot of stuff before I got to write this one down! Though you might be a bit disappointed, there's a reason for it! Thanks for the reviews everyone, enjoy! :)**

Marceline couldn't believe what she heard. She was staring into Bonni's eyes; even though she could see that she was serious, it still was hard to believe. Marceline was always the one to push Bonni into doing things like this, but this time it was actually her who asked for it.

"Bonni, I.." Marceline's words were interrupted as Bonni pressed her on the lips against hers. A weird sensation rushed to her body as their lips seemed to meld from the heat of the moment. Marceline closed her eyes. She didn't kiss back; she just let Bonni do what she wants. She felt Bonni trying to open her mouth. She allows it and then she feels something soft sliding on her teeth and tongue. Bonni looked at Marceline, she had her eyes closed. Usually she would have reciprocated, but now was different. She didn't react or kiss back, she kind of felt like a dummy.

Bonni pulls back and looks at her. Marceline feels her stop so she opens her eyes. She sees her staring at her. "Marceline.. Are you okay with this? You don't seem to be.. Enthusiastic.." Bonni sat up, so does Marceline. "Is there something wrong?"

"What? No, everything's fine." Marceline held her hands and intertwined her fingers with hers. "What could possibly be wrong?"

"Why weren't you kissing me back?" she looked even more worried. "Don't you want to do this.."

"No! Of course I'd love to! It's just that.. I want to feel you more.." she kissed Bonni on the forehead, which makes her smile again. "I'm really impressed at you. You showed initiative, so I want you to do what you please."

"I thought you weren't interested.."

"Who, me? Why would I be not interested?" Bonni didn't answer. She didn't really know what to say. "You know I'd never reject such an offer from you.."

Marceline sat beside her and kissed her on the cheek. Bonni hugged her and buried her face on her neck. "Do you want me to make my move now?" Bonni blushed and nodded, Marceline slowly laid her down on the bed then she went on top of her. She looked straight into her eyes.

"I love you Bonni.."

"I love you too Marcy.."

This time, Marceline kissed her. As Bonni felt Marceline's aggressiveness she pulled her closer; they felt the warmth coming from their bodies. The feeling was so intense that Bonni couldn't help herself from moaning.

"Oooohhhh.." she let out a soft, lusty moan. This fired up Marceline to improve her performance. Soon, her tongue was inside her mouth, trying to find its pair. As the two touched, Marceline quickly pushed her face closer to Bonni and sucked at her tongue. It was a new experience that brought Bonni to a new level of ecstasy. After a while, they parted to get a breather. They kissed again, but this time Marceline's lips travelled towards her neck.

"Aaaaahhh.. Marcy, that feels goooooood.." she made her tongue draw lines on her neck. It was warm to the skin, and it ran down her neck and then up to her ear.

"You want more?" Marceline teased. Bubblegum nodded, unable to speak from the intense pleasure. She held her face and kissed her, and slowly her hands started to move southward. As her hands felt Bonni's soft chest, she fondled them gently. She let loose another moan, a bit louder than the last one.

"Ooooohhh.." Bonni bit her lip as she felt Marceline's hands go under her shirt. She pushed her bra up and grasped her breasts in both hands, kneading them in a circular fashion. Bonni groaned as she felt Marceline's hands groping her in the right way. Soon, Marceline's hands grew tired of the pair and moved south once more. She slipped her right hand between Bonni's legs and pressed it on her short, against her private part. It was a bit wet, and it felt warm. She slowly pressed her hand against it, causing Bonni to close her legs and pin Marceline's hands. Bonni gripped Marceline's arm as she ran her finger over the wet slit on her shorts. "Mmmmfff.." She breathed heavier as Marceline's hand moved faster.

Marceline couldn't resist it anymore. She pulled her hand away and made her fingers creep the inner side of her thighs. Before she could even reach inside Bonni's shorts, Bonni grabbed her hand from moving any further.

"No.." she said in a faint voice.

"C'mon Bonni.. Just once.." Marceline pleaded, but Bonni's grip on her hand only grew tighter.

"I said no.. We talked about this already.."

Marceline sighed and pulled her hand away. Bonni still lied on the bed, her face buried in her hands and her legs closed together. Marceline rubbed her back to tell her that she's okay with her decision.

"I'm sorry.. Sometimes I just wanna.."

"It's okay." Bonni sat up and looked at her, her face sweaty and a bit shaken. "What matters is that you didn't, that you listened to what I said." Marceline smiles and hugs her. "Thank you for respecting my decision Marceline. This really means a lot to me.."

Marceline was disappointed, but she kept it to herself. "Of course Bonni.. Remember, I will always love you.."

"I love you too.. Promise me that you'll wait for me when I'm ready.."

"I promise Bonni.."

Bonni kissed her and laid her head on her lap as Marceline ran her fingers through her hair. After a while, she looked at her and saw that she had already fallen asleep. She tucked Bonni in her bed and kissed her on the cheek. "Sleep tight, my sweet little angel.." Marceline went to the bathroom and washed her face. Then she looked at her reflection.

'Why do I want to get to her so badly?' She dismisses the thought from her head and splashes more water into her face. She changed her clothes and went out of the bathroom. She sits beside Bubblegum and watched her sleep. 'You're so beautiful.. I could just stay here beside you and watch you forever..'

'_Watch.. Watching..Watching television.. Downstairs..'_

'Downstairs!'Marceline remembers something. 'Oh my glob! I forgot Finn and Jake were here! What if they heard us? What if they SAW US!? BONNI WILL NEVER FORGIVE ME AND HATE ME FOR GOOD!' As she began to panic at the idea, she hears something make a sound behind her. Immediately, she turns around and sees the door slightly open, enough for someone to peek inside.

'Fuck!' she heads for the door and swings it wide open.

**Yeah, I know you wanted more, but I don't want it to happen yet! Save the best for last hehe.. Thanks for reviewing the previous chapters! Review please! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait! I got busy on my other story, and my computer crashed.. XP I didn't have a back-up on my account so I was desperate to recover my files. I managed to fix it, so here it is! Again sorry the update took so long!**

Marceline expected a red-faced Finn and Jake with a mouth wide open, but when she looked around, they weren't there. Then she saw the culprit: a mouse. It scampered off as soon as it heard Marceline's thundering footsteps. It seems to have toppled a book off the nearby shelf.

"S-stupid rodent!" she said as she slowly got her composure back. She picked up the dusty book and wiped the front cover, it was a photo album. She flipped the pages, they were lined with her and Bubblegum's photos. Each one was special, having its own share of her wonderful memories with the beautiful princess of the Candy Kingdom. It had been a long time since they got to spend some time together again. When they met Finn and Jake, they did the exact same thing as with everyone else – they hid the truth. Bubblegum feared that others would see their relationship as _"unprincesslike." _The two boys seemed to hang out often with Bubblegum. Not only was her time for her consumed, but it was harder to be with her when the two are around.

"Oh Bonni.." Marceline sighed. As she closed the album to place it back on the shelf, one photo fell to the floor. She picked it up and recognized it was the first picture they took. They were both blushing in the picture, side-by-side and hand-in-hand. They had just confessed of their feelings for each other. At the back of it, something was scribbled in red ink:

_'You and I, deeply in love,_

_ Witnessed by the stars above._

_ Though time may pass in the Land of Ooo,_

_ My heart and soul belongs to you..'_

Marceline blushed as she read the corny poem. She wrote it for Bonni, which not only flattered her but also won her a kiss on the cheek. She put the picture in her pocket and went back to her room. She was still sleeping. As Marceline watched her, she reminisced on their past.

_(FLASHBACK: Marceline and Bubblegum are holding hands, sitting on open field)_

"Look Marcy, look over there!" Bubblegum pointed to the shooting stars piercing the dark night sky with their light. "It's a meteor shower.."

"Meteor shower?" Marceline asked as she watched the sky.

"It's when these floating rocks in space called meteors enter the Earth's atmosphere. As they travel their paths, the friction with the atmosphere causes them to incandescence, and.."

Marceline giggled. She was always impressed at her intelligence. She found it cute whenever she starts getting all "sciency."

"Is that so?" She interrupted Bubblegum. She didn't really understand most of what she said anyway.

"Yes, isn't it beautiful Marcy?" She felt Bubblegum hold her hand tighter as she gazed on the streaks of light.

"_YOU'RE _beautiful Bonni.." Marceline's words caught her attention. She blushed as Marceline smiled at her.

"Oh you!" She pulled the Vampire Queen and kissed her on the cheek. Marceline hugged her as they watched the shower until it ended..

_(END OF FLASHBACK)_

"Those were the days, weren't they Bonnibel?" She stroked her sleeping face gently. "I wish we could hang out like that again.. Just the two of us alone, side by side, not a care in the world.." Marceline yawned; she was starting to feel tired. She lied next to her, wrapping her arms around Bonni and finally drifting asleep.

When she woke up, Bubblegum was gone. She rose to her feet and quickly went down, Finn and Jake had gone as well. She noticed a note stuck on the TV screen, she went to it and picked it up.

_"Marceline, I didn't bother waking you up because you seemed really tired. Finn, Jake and I decided to head home as the rain subsided. Thanks for letting us stay in the meantime. I'll return your clothes as soon as I wash them clean okay?" –Bubblegum_

"Dang, she didn't even say goodbye to me.." She went to the kitchen and saw another basket with a cloth cover. It had a card that read "_For you, Marceline_." She had a hunch on what it was so she eagerly took the cover off. It was the delicious strawberry-topped cupcakes again. "Wow!" She exclaimed as she took one and ate it rather than sucking the color. "Mmm…" She ate them all, and when she was done, she laid back on the chair, rubbing her contented tummy.

"She sure knows how to make me happy.." She placed her feet on top of the table as she lay back even more. She stared at the ceiling and thought.

"Bonni always gave me and stuff like this but.." She sat up straight and tapped one finger on the table. "What about her? What have I done lately to make her happy?" She pondered on it for a while, yet she came up with nothing. "I gotta return the favor somehow. Let's see, what have I done for her in the past that made her happy.." She recalled Bubblegum's first birthday that they celebrated together. "I gave her my favorite shirt as a gift, a little song and some food that I made.." Marceline smiled. "Yeah, that's it! I guess I'll just do the same thing, but this time I'll amp it up a bit." She looked at the clock, there was still a lot of time before the sun set.

"Okay, let's do this!" Marceline grinned as she started to get the ingredients to make her favorite food.

**I know it's short, please bear with me.. :/ I fixed the darn machine and now I'm back, I promise to write the next one a lot longer.. Thanks again for waiting! Reviews please?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry** **for the extremely long wait to update this.. This was my first story, and I kinda forgot what I was gonna write for this.. Anyway, I updated because I know some have been waiting for it, and I am also gonna be busy for a while.. I may not be able to update for a while, but I will still try.. So, for now, enjoy this chapter, and I hope that this isn't too short or a let down for you guys..**

"Done!" Marceline placed the plate of fresh spaghetti on the table. The smell was so enticing that she couldn't resist taking a taste.

"Mmm.. Perfect.." She moved it in a plastic bowl and covered it with some aluminum foil. It was still early, and the sun was yet to set.

"Food's good.." She went to the living room to lie on the sofa. "Now for the gift.." She stared at the ceiling.

_Flowers? Nah, too mainstream._

_Chocolates? Well, her door is probably already made of the stuff..  
_"What does she want.." Suddenly, an image of Bubblegum appears in her head, uttering the words that she had heard not too long ago.

_"I want you."_

A smile creeps on Marceline's face as she remembered their little 'alone time'. "Damn it Marceline, not that.." She went up to her room and looked around her closet for anything that might give her an idea. She comes across a dusty, old cardboard box, inside were different materials used to make dolls and puppets. It used to be her hobby before she got into music, but she never told anyone about it.

"Oh well.. Here goes nothing.."

It didn't take long before Marceline finished. She now had in her hand two dolls, one looked like her while the other resembled Bubblegum. The details were amazing, considering the skills of someone who has lived for over a millennium.

"C'mon little Bonni, let's get you ready with mini-me!" She placed them in a box and covered it with some gift wrap. It, too, was set, all that's left now was the song. She looked at the clock, it was already 6:00PM.

"Uh-oh! Better hurry and take a bath!" She rushed to the bathroom and took a quick shower. She wore a black shirt to match Bonni's and some shorts, since she thought of spending the night there. When she was ready, she grabbed the bowl, the gift, and of course her axbass, before heading out. Nearing the quiet Candy Kingdom, she floated up to Bonni's tower and peeked inside through the window. There she saw the princess lying on her bed, wearing the shirt she gave her, while writing on some notebook. Marceline tapped the glass, startling Bubblegum.

"M-marceline!" She tucked the notebook under her pillow and opened the window for her. "What are you doing here?"

"Got bored at home so I paid a visit." She went in and placed her axbass on a corner.

"Oh, well.." Bubblegum went back to sit on her bed.

"Anyway, here's a little something from me to you.." Marceline took out the present and handed it out to her. "Quick, open it."

"What's this?" Bubblegum ripped through the gift wrap and when she opened the box, a smile lined her face. "Oh my glosh, these are so cute!" She picked up the two dolls and looked at them carefully. "These are amazing, where'd you get these?"

"I.. made them." Marceline replied, sounding rather shy than proud. Bubblegum gave her a hug and examined the dolls some more. She also played with them like a child, which was weird. Nevertheless, it was something that made Marceline feel her effort was appreciated.

"Don't rejoice just yet, there's something else.." she took the foil off the bowl she had, making a familiar and inviting smell fill the air.

"SPAGHETTI ~! My favorite!" Bubblegum quickly got up. "Wow, it's been a while since I had some!" She took a forkful into her mouth and, in her own words, was "gripped with the flavor." Marceline smiled as she watched the princess chow down on her cooking.

"Here, have some!" Bubblegum spun the fork and aimed it at her mouth. "Now say 'aah'!"

Marceline blushed as she submitted to her. "Aaah.."

"Very good!" Bubblegum said in a tiny voice while she pinched her cheek. A few pasta-filled minutes later, they were sitting on the floor next to each other. Bubblegum rested on Marceline while she had one arm around her waist.

"Thanks for being here." Marceline's hug grew a little tighter.

"It's nothing really. I should be the one thanking you for being here with me.." With that, Bubblegum looked up to her, eyes staring at her. "What is it?"

"Marceline, tell me.. Did you get jealous at Finn?"

"Huh?" She didn't expect the question at the current situation. "Why would I be jealous?"

"You know, since he kept asking me out and all.."

"Oh, _that.. _Nah, wouldn't leave me for that kid. I trust you Bonni." she said smiling. It was the best answer she could ask for.

Marceline and Bubblegum first met at one of the Grand Meetings of Ooo Royalty. The "Vampire Queen" was always missing when called, so when the time came that her name was called and she was present, Bubblegum took the chance to get to know her. Marceline was rude, and she always kept to herself. Her anonymity was some kind of irresistible force that aroused Bubblegum's curiosity. With a little help of Fate, they somehow grew fond of each other despite their differences. They grew closer and one day, found love.

When they met Finn and Jake, things started to go downhill. They barely had time to mingle, and now Bubblegum had herself busy with the two. Actually, it made Marceline jealous, especially after the countless times that Finn tried to make a move on her and the kisses he got. Though Bubblegum kept saying that it was only meant in a "friendly manner", Marceline would have none of the shit. They fought over it repeatedly and ended up in a bitter breakup. It didn't take long for them to realize what they've done, but their pride kept them from fixing the problem.

On the Doorlord incident, it was the first for a long time that they hung out together. With Finn and Jake, she found out that Bubblegum still treasured the shirt she gave her. Seeing her value something that came from her brought hope, hope for them to get back together. On that same night, Marceline flew over to the Candy Kingdom. She went up to the window to peek inside and, to her surprise, Bubblegum was crying with the shirt while hugging the shirt tight in her arms. Unable to stand the sight of her beloved princess in tears, she bolted inside. Instead of driving her away, Bubblegum talked with her and patched things up. Finally reconciled, she couldn't help but wonder why the Doorlord didn't have anything in his bag of stolen goods for her.

"Simple." Marceline spoke as she wiped Bubblegum's cheek. "He took things that mattered to you most. I had nothing for him. How could he steal my most valuable possession, if I lost it.. If I lost _you.._" She held her hand firmly and looked into her eyes. "I lost you once, and now that I've found you once more I'll never lose you again, nor will I let anyone take you away from me!"

After the Great Mushroom War, everything she held dear was destroyed. Alone, she wandered the ruins that was once her home. She met with a man named Simon, who became her only friend. But after some time, the crown drove him off to insanity. She met her "father", Hunson Abadeer. He took her in and cared for her, only to one day use her as his successor to rule the Nightosphere. She then dated this Ash guy, who apparently turned out to be a complete douchebag. After selling Hambo, her most prized possession before that Simon gave her, she broke up with him. Once more she lived alone, but then she met Princess Bubblegum. She took care for her, she was there for her when she needed someone, she LOVED her. She was the best thing that ever happened to her in the thousand years of aimless wandering. She became her world.

And to Marceline, losing her was worse than death itself.

At the corner of the room, a red axbass caught Bubblegum's attention. "Hey Mar-mar, can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure Bon-bon, name it."

"I wanna hear you sing again."

"What?" Marceline was shocked, she had completely forgotten about the song.

"I said I wanna hear you sing. Like old times.."

"O-oh right! H-haha!" She stood up and reached for the axbass then went back to sit beside her, who now lied on her belly while staring at her girlfriend. Marceline looked paler than ever as she nervously strummed the instrument.

"Is there a problem?"

"No! Just warming up.. H-hehe.." Marceline closed her eyes as she thought of what words to say. _'C'mon brain! Do your stuff!'_

Soon her fingers began to play, as if moving on their own. Then the lyrics followed.

_So here I am.._

_With you tonight..  
_

_Whenever I'm with you I can't help but feel that everything's alright.  
_

_And while I sing..  
_

_I play my bass..  
_

_Trying to think up of a song that's as beautiful as you face.  
_

_When I first saw you, I fell in love,  
_

_You're that girl that I've always been dreaming of..  
_

_I have spent a thousand years searching all around the world,  
_

_And I know you're the one for me, my candy girl..  
_

_My sweet candy girl..  
_

Marceline still kept her eyes closed as she sang. Bubblegum kept on listening as she went on.

_We had a fight.._

_Tore us apart..  
_

_I was crying, I was dying 'cause when you left you also had my heart.  
_

_And then one day..  
_

_We talked it out..  
_

_I said my sorry, knowing that you were what my life was all about.  
_

_In the Land of Ooo, at the Candy Kingdom,  
_

_Lived the love of my life, my Princess Bubblegum..  
_

_And I'd scream it to the heavens that you're my sweetest pearl,  
_

_Know that you're my one and only, my candy girl..  
_

_My lovely, candy girl..  
_

When Marceline opened her eyes, Bubblegum was looking straight into hers. Her fingers grew stiff, fortunately she was finished singing.

"Wow, that was really beautiful!" said Bubblegum while she clapped her hands.

"Thanks.." Marceline put the axbass away, then she pulled the princess close and hugged her tightly. "But for me, _YOU'RE _beautiful.."

"Aww.." she gave her a quick kiss. For Marceline, one wasn't enough so she moved in for more. As their lips melded together, Bubblegum slowly got on top of her. Hands slowly made their way towards the Bubblegum's butt.

"Aaahhnn.." she pulled off and let out a soft moan, then took the hands squeezing at her away. "No Marceline.. Not here, Peppermint might see or hear us.."

"C'mon please, just give me five minutes.." Marceline pleaded and grabbed her in the same place, only to be rejected again.

"Sorry, next time okay.." she gave her that cute 'puppy eyes' look.

"Alright.." They sat up, passing time wrapped in each others' arms. A little while later, Bubblegum yawned. "Time to sleep Bonni.." she picked her up and laid her down on the bed. Then she lied down beside her and pulled the blanket over them. Bubblegum cling to her as she buried her face on her chest.

"Goodnight Marceline.."

"Goodnight.."Marceline turned the lamp off.

Not long, Bubblegum had fallen asleep, but Marceline was still wide awake because she was used to staying up this time. She just lied on the bed, unable to get up with the arms that snared her down.

"This'll be a long night.." She moved her arms to place under her head when she hits something. She moved her hands in search, then she touches something under Bubblegum's pillow. Marceline turned the lamp on again and looked at it.

"Holy cow it's her diary.." temptation was urging to open it, but she refused and placed it back to where she found it. "I don't need to read that.. She's not hiding anything from me.."

_'Or is she?' _said a voice in her head.

With nothing to do and the paranoia kicking in, she took it out again and skimmed the contents. She stopped on one random entry and began reading.

"Dear diary.. I have just finished recording my findings, blah blah.." She flipped the pages some more, until something caught her attention. It was a name, a name that she knew meant trouble.

"Hunson.. Abadeer?" Marceline rubbed her eyes and looked at it again, she read it right. She looked at Bonni, she was fast asleep. She held the diary to the light and began reading the entry.

_"Dear diary.. Today, I met up with Finn and Jake at their treehouse. I needed their help because I was going to meet with Hunson Abadeer at the Nightosphere.."_

**Ayt, as soon as I figure out where this story is going to, I'll write it down ASAP so I won't forget.. Til then, I'll catch you guys later..**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back, sorry for the long wait though..  
**

Marceline couldn't believe what she just read. Of all the places Bubblegum would go to, the Nightosphere was the last thing she could have thought of.

"I wanted to talk to him about her daughter, about our relationship. I was hesitant at first, but I finally found the courage to do it.

Finn and Jake refused at first, saying it was dangerous and no place for a princess. I just lied, telling them I had some Ooo Royalty matters concerning Marceline that had to be discussed. They finally agreed, Finn recited an incantation and threw spoiled milk on a weird drawing. A red portal opened up, they led me through and we came out in the Nightosphere. Riding Jake's back we headed towards a large tower, where they said Hunson Abadeer resided.

Upon entering we stopped before the huge red door of his office. I told them that I will speak with him in private so the two boys stayed guard. I entered the room, which was like a long hallway with his desk at the other end. He didn't notice me come in, he was busy staring at a picture on his desk."

_(Bubblegum is seen slowly walking up to Hunson's desk.)_

Bubblegum got close enough and cleared her throat, catching the attention of the startled Hunson.

"How'd you get here?" he said with a rather calm tone despite the sudden intrusion.

"I had some help with a few friends." she sat down on the chair in front. "My name is Princess Bubblegum, and I-"

"Oh, so you're the one my little girl's been talking about.." Hunson interrupted, crossing hos fingers and making eye contact with her.

"Talking about? You mean you and Marceline had already talked about me?"

"Yes well, once." Hunson held the picture frame again and sighed. "I believe you are her girlfriend, if I'm not mistaken?"

"Uhm, yes.." the princess replied, slightly blushing.

"Teenagers these days.." he smiled as he seemed to reminisce. "Anyway, how may I help you?"

"I want to talk to you about Marceline. I was wondering what you think of.. us?"

Hunson rubbed his chin, his eyebrows scrunched together. "Marceline said she loved you. That girl barely tells me anything, especially if it was that personal. But somehow she did, so you must be that important to her."

The princess was blushing even more, Hunson went on.

"For years I have never seen her act like this. Back then all she could ever care about was being alone and pranking people, having some laughs, get into trouble.. Regular delinquent activities. Didn't really give much of a damn with the world. But lately she's changed, probably because she found something to care about, she found _you. _And I know for sure that she being with you meant she'd never rule this place one day. But hey if you ask me, as long as she's happy then I'm happy."

"I-I see, thank you!" Bubblegum didn't expect that he'd act so normal. With all the chaos surrounding the Nightosphere, he seemed out of place. He may look scary, but he was just like any regular dad. They talked some more, Hunson shared some stories about Marceline and other embarrassing stuff. Soon, the princess thanked him and bid farewell.

"Please just call me 'Dad', and could you tell lil' Marceline to pay me a visit?" Bubblegum nodded and smiled before going out of the room. She closed the door behind her and sighed in relief.

"Hey Peebles, you okay?" Finn noticed she was a little off herself.

"Oh! Yes, I'm fine. We should go back now." Without another word, the three headed off back into the treehouse. She went on back to her castle, while the two boys ventured out as well.

_(Back to Bubblegum's room)_

Marceline now had a smile on after learning what happened. She didn't expect that there were pros to opening up to parents. For once, she was happy and proud of her dad. She then went back to finish reading the entry.

"Going back to the Candy Kingdom, I decided to pay Marceline a visit. I didn't want her to know about that talk I had with her father yet, I wanted to surprise her when the right time comes. After preparing some cupcakes for her I went on to her house, only to get caught in the rain halfway there. When I reached her door, I was cold and soaking wet. She let me in and handed me some dry clothes, then we cuddled together. It was going great until Finn and Jake came, ruining our moment. I managed to piss her off by bailing on her, the two were there and I didn't want them to get any ideas yet. I followed her up to her room, where she sang a beautiful song just for me. After that, we ended up spending some 'sexy time' (as Marceline referred to it). Like always, I had to stop her from ante-ing it up, I just wasn't ready for that yet. I had slept for a while, then woke up later to see she had fallen asleep as well. The rain had stopped so I -"

It ended there, she was unable to write it all when the vampire appeared behind the window. It was the last entry, Marceline returned the diary back under the pillow. She then lied down back into the princess' arms.

"You're scared of horror movies, but not my dad?" she said as if Bubblegum could hear, holding her face gently. She finally felt drowsy and soon she drifted to sleep.

When morning came, Marceline woke up and found herself all alone with a note stuck on her forehead, she took it off and read.

_"Marceline, I'm on a science convention far away, so I don't what time I'll be back. I told Peppermint Butler to be of service in case you need anything. I'm sorry I wasn't able to say goodbye, I love you.."_

"She's away, guess I'll head straight home then." Marceline stretched, fixed herself and looked around her room for a bit before deciding to leave the room. After walking around in the unfamiliar halls of the castle, he finally stumbled upon Peppermint Butler.

"Ah Lady Abadeer, you are awake." He bowed in respect.

"Dude, chill. No need for formality. And call me Marceline.."

"As you wish, La- I mean, Marceline. The Princess told me to cater to your every whim."

"Uhm, yeah. All I need an umbrella so I can go home."

"I will fetch one for you, but please do eat first. The Princess would be very upset if you were to leave without having a meal." Peppermint led her into the dining hall, a room with the largest table she had ever seen. "Please take a seat, I will have the food ready."

Peppermint left, then came back with a silver platter. He took off the cover, revealing a bowl of bright red strawberries. Marceline sank her fangs in them, draining their color out. A few minutes later, all that's left was a bowl of gray, shriveled strawberry used-to-be's.

"Uhm, Lady Marceline could I speak to you for a moment?" Peppermint Butler pulled a chair and sat down.

"Sure." replied the vampire as she tweaked her fangs with a toothpick. Manners weren't her thing anyway.

"May I ask what is really going on between you and Her Majesty?" Marceline froze, accidentally dropping the toothpick. She slowly shifted her eyes towards him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, are you.. dating with the Princess?" Marceline was speechless. Should she tell the truth? What if Bubblegum knew? The vampire grew paler and started sweating.

"Yes.." she replied, Peppermint smiled.

"I see. I was curious when the Princess suddenly became more joyful. She was usually stressed with her duties, and even if she smiled I could still see she was feeling rather down. But then one day her aura was brighter than before, and I noticed that the two of you met more often. I thought you only meant trouble for her, but I was wrong. So I personally want to thank you for making her happy. And I'm sorry for thinking you were a bad influence for her."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that.. But could you keep this between us?" Peppermint nodded quietly and handed her a candy cane umbrella.

"You have my word."

"Thanks Pep." He then led her towards the castle's entrance.

"Farewell Lady Marceline, safe travel." Peppermint waved goodbye and closed the door behind him. With the umbrella protecting her from the sun, the vampire left the Candy Kingdom with a smile on her face.

**I know it's short, and sorry if it sucked. Anyway, please review, and if I find anything useful I might just use it. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, I'm back. Sorry for not being able to update in the past few days. I got hospitalized you see, since I was diagnosed with some fatal (well, that's what they keep telling me anyway..) disease, and my left hand had a needle stuck to it while my right one was being stabbed by nurses every 4 hours to get blood samples. Couldn't move my hands much then, so I couldn't write anything. Anyway, enough of my boring rambling.**

Late that night, Bubblegum returned from her science convention. Upon reaching the castle she immediately headed for room, not because she was tired or sleepy, but because she had been missing a certain vampire all day.

"Marceline?" Bubblegum called out, only to find herself alone in her room. "I guess she's not coming tonight.." She slumped down on her bed, slouched in an unprincess-like manner. It was one of those times the princess acted more like a normal teenager.

"Your Highness.." A small candy person dressed in a suit came in. "Y-your belongings.."

"Oh Peppermint! I'm sorry I forgot all about those!" she helped the butler who was struggling under the weight of the heavy bags. She then returned to sit on her bed, staring at the curtains that were being blown by the wind.

"M'Lady, is there a problem?"

"Hm?" Bubblegum turned her gaze towards her butler for a while before returning her attention to the window again. "No, everything's fine."

"Will she come for a visit tonight?"

"What?" The princess turned to him with a surprised look. "Who's 'she'?"

"Lady Marceline, the Vampire Queen."

Bubblegum was speechless, she couldn't believe what she heard. How could Peppermint know about her visiting me? And usually, he speaks of her with fear and disgust, but now he seems alright.

"I know all about your 'secret' with her, for she already told me." The butler said while he took his seat beside the princess. "And I already assumed that during your last birthday, but only now have I confirmed it."

"And you're.. okay with us?" Bubblegum asked nervously.

"Of course Your Highness! I admit I have been unfair by judging without even getting to know her. But now I see that it was her who had been there for you during the times when you needed someone the most."

"I see.. I'm sorry I had to hide it from you guys.. I just knew how much you hated her, and I thought you'd get mad if you knew.."

"I understand m'Lady, being a ruler you have to meet everyone's standards and expectations. But please, do not let it make you neglect yourself Princess."

"Thank you Peppermint! I will!" The little candy man bid goodbye and left, Bubblegum had a smile on her face. He was okay with her, he accepted them. He supported them. If Peppermint thought that way, then maybe there are others who do too. Maybe, just maybe, they no longer have to hide it from everyone..

"Ugh! Finally! I thought he was never gonna leave!"

Bubblegum looked at the window to find a vampire floating outside with her black hair riding the wind. She went inside and was greeted with a warm hug.

"Marceline! I missed you so much.."

"Yah me too.. Dang, I told him to keep it between us." Marceline pouted like a child.

"Aww don't get mad.." Bubblegum lightly pinched her pale cheek. "At least he's on our side?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right.."

Marceline sat on the bed while Bubblegum lied down, her head laid on the vampire's lap so she could let her play with her hair. It was peaceful and quiet in the room, until Bubblegum spoke.

"I'm sorry if we had to hide who we are Marcy.."

"It's okay Bonni.. I know you have your reasons."

"I do but.. It just feels so unfair to you, I can't help but feel guilty.."

Marceline suddenly stopped playing with the pink hair. She pulled the princess up so she could hug her.

"I just don't want you to feel alone anymore Marcy.. You've been through so much before.."

"Sshh.." The hug grew tighter. "I don't want to remember those bitter times of the past.. All I need is you, the sweet memories we shared, and more of it that we'll have in the future.."

"Okay.." Bubblegum turned around and gave her a peck on the lips. "I'll just go change okay?" She went to the bathroom and came out wearing the black shirt Marceline gave her, paired with some pink pajama shorts. Oh, how Marceline loved the way that shirt fitted her.

"What's with the creepy stare? Are you doing an impression of the Ice King? 'Cause if you are, then you're doing a fine job, and you hang out waaay to much with him." Bubblegum teased.

"Well sooorry.. It's just that you look so adorable tonight." said the vampire, grinning to show off two fangs. She pulls her towards her and wraps her arms around the girl. Before she could say anything, Bubblegum pressed her lips against hers. The taste of sweet strawberries filled Marceline's mouth as she felt the soft tongue make its way inside her. It travelled around, then stopped to meet its partner for a little swordplay. Marceline returned the favor, sliding her forked tongue into the princess' mouth and letting it get acquainted with its partner. As their kissing deepened, pale hands began to wander around her body.

"Oooohh.." Bubblegum pulled away to let out a moan as her chest was gently fondled. However, the shirt was in the way, so was her bra.

"M-marcy.. T-take them off.." commanded the princess. The vampire obliged and removed the black shirt and white bra, throwing them on the floor. Now there was nothing to hold her back, Marceline began to knead one while sucking on the other. More moans were let out as time passes, it was hard for Bubblegum to keep it down with Marceline's performance.

Marceline watched her girlfriend squirm in delight as she was being consumed by ecstasy. She traced her curves with her eyes, they were perfect. Her hair was a mess but it framed her face beautifully. She then looked down to her shorts, a craving in her was awakened as her eyes travelled between her legs. Slowly, she placed one hand on it and pressed firmly on the warm spot.

"Oh G-glob..!" Bubblegum felt the pressure applied to her, sending simultaneous signals of pleasure all over her body. She curled her toes and clenched her fists as the hand pressed harder.

'She's losing it.. This is it.' Marceline thought. It was now or never. She lifted her hand and began to place it in her shorts. She was waiting for Bubblegum to stop her hand, but she crept closer and closer until..

"Aaahnn!" The hand reached under her panties, touching her warm, wet private part. The feeling was amazing, no words could express what she felt, only moaning could suffice. Bubblegum bit her lip as the hand grazed her sensitive skin.

'Just a little more.' Marceline hadn't been this far before, this was usually where she was stopped. But now, here she is, so close. Inward was the only way forward. She waited for the right moment and when it came, she carefully inserted a finger in.

"OH MY GLO-!" Bubblegum screamed as Marceline dug in, good thing she was able to cover her mouth in time or she'd have woken up the whole kingdom. Her body was shaking, she was breathing heavily. Marceline started with a slow and steady pace, sliding the finger in and out of the moist cavity. Soon, it was joined by another digit, and began picking up speed. Bubblegum was moving her hips to meet the hand in rhythm, amplifying each thrust. The vampire still had her other hand on her mouth, muffling the moans and screams of the girl. Suddenly, Marceline felt the muscular contractions, her back arched as she grabbed the long black hair of her girlfriend. Something warm broke out, covering her fingers on the way. She had reached extreme heights of pleasure, and when she fell back down on the bed, her body went limp. Exhausted. Satisfied.

"I love you so much Bonni.." Marceline whispered. She moved the hair off her face and kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you too Marcy.. Thank you.." said the princess as she gasped for air. Marceline laid down beside her, Bubblegum reached onto her and snuggled comfortably as she hugged her tightly.

"I promise I'll tell everyone about us.. You'll never have to hide anymore.." The princess yawned and began to drift off to dreamland.

"I know you will Bonni.. I believe in you.." Tired but happy, Marceline closed her eyes and fell asleep right next to her princess.

**So yeah, sorry again for the late update.. Thanks for being patient, and super thanks to those who review, PM me their comments/suggestions and follow/favorite me/this story! You guys motivate me, so thank y'all!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: It's short, yeah. I don't know what else to put here.. I was supposed to post this yesterday but something got in the way so I apologize for that. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!**

Marceline woke up to find out she wasn't in her room. She looked around, she was lying on a bed with.. pink sheets. Staring at the color made her remember last night, an event she shared with a certain pink-haired princess. A smile found its way on her face.

"I did it, I went all the way hehe.." She told herself. "But wait, what about Bonni? Did she regret last night? She always told me to wait for her and stuff.." As she thought about her, the door opened.

"Good morning Marceline." Bubblegum greeted as she entered the room. She hugged the girl who was still lazily sitting on the bed.

"Good morning.." She hugged her back. "About last night, sorry if I went overboard.. And thanks too.."

"It's okay Marcy, I could've stopped you like before if I didn't want it right?" She gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'm not saving myself for someone else anyway. Besides, you kind of deserve it." Bubblegum said with a slight blush.

"Any chance of us doing it again?" The vampire gave her a naughty wink.

"Oh you.." Her cheeks went bright red with embarrassment. "We'll see.. if you can convince me, that is."

"Do I hear a challenge coming from Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum herself? Oh IT IS SO ON. And next time, I'll make sure that when I'm done you'll be begging me for more." Marceline snapped back with a smug smirk, Bubblegum simply slapped it off her face.

"Just promise me that after what happened, after whatever else that happens in the future.. You won't ever leave me again." Bubblegum stared into her eyes and held out her pinky.

"I love you Bonni, I promise." Marceline said with a reassuring smile.

Bubblegum laid her head down on Marceline's lap as she ran her fingers through her gooey hair. The scent of strawberries emanated from her locks at each stroke, overwhelming the already sweet smell of her room. Marceline loved it as it meant that she was near her dear princess. She could even note the mild difference between Bubblegum and the actual fruit. She was indulging herself with the aroma when a knock broke her concentration.

"Your Highness," cried the voice behind the door. "Shall I fetch You and our esteemed guest a meal?"

"Yes, I would very much appreciate that."

"Very well, I will have it ready then m'Lady." Little footsteps were heard fading away.

"He knows I'm here?" Marceline asked, sounding a little surprised.

"Yes, I told him you slept here. He's on our side, remember?"

"Right, I forgot.."

"Uhm.." Bubblegum looked down and began fiddling her fingers.

"Hm? What is it?"

"I want to tell you something important, and I hope you won't get mad at me.." The princess sounded nervous.

"Lay it on me then."

"Well.. I kind of went to the Nightosphere and talked to your dad about us.." Marceline already knew, but she remembered that she only read it from her diary.

"What?" The vampire pretended to be shocked, her acting was deceiving. "Why'd you do that, it's dangerous out there! Not to mention my dad.. How did you even get there in the first place?"

"I know, and I'm sorry! I just wanted to talk to him.. I had Finn and Jake escort me on the way. Don't blame this on them, they also refused to lead me but I urged them."

"Well, what did my dad tell you?"

"Well, he said he was alright with it.. And he told me that you should pay him a visit soon. That's all."

"Really now, my dad is okay with it?" She scoffed. "Not that I'm not happy to hear, but I don't really trust my old man much. He might be pulling a fast one on us right now."

"Well, that's what he said anyway, shouldn't you be glad to know that he's happy for us? Now there are two people who are alright with it." Bubblegum smiled.

"You do have a point there." Marceline pinched her nose. "But no more sneaking into the Nightosphere without telling me okay? Don't make me have to keep watch on you all the time."

"Okay.." The princess gave her a quick kiss on the lips. A knock came again.

"Excuse me m'Lady, your meals are here."

"Come in." Bubblegum called as she moved away a bit from Marceline. Peppermint entered the room with the covered plates in his hands.

"Greetings Lady Marceline." He handed them the plates and took the cover off.

"Dude, just call me Marceline."

"Uhh.. Y-yes Marceline.." The little butler replied, new to the informality of addressing. He bowed and left the two to eat. After the meal, they rested for a while.

"Oh, I just remembered.." Marceline reached into her pocket and pulled out a picture. "I want you to keep this."

"This is.." Bubblegum stared at the picture, then flipped it to read what was written behind. She giggled as she blushed at the memory.

"Our first date.." Marceline finished the sentence for her. Bubblegum smiled at her, eyes beginning to well up with tears. "That was one of the best days of our lives, to be able to finally tell each other our true feelings.. Having that secret revealed felt so uplifting, like something heavy was lifted off my chest. We were so afraid to confess back then, but should we have never did we wouldn't be together now.." She held her hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Do you want me to tell everyone about us?" She asked. "Is that what you're implying?"

"Uhm.. No, though I don't know about that. What if the whole kingdom rejects me if they knew? You'd lose everything.."

"I'm well aware of that. But I feel that even if they did, I don't really care anymore. This kingdom, ruling it without you by my side, it seems so.. pointless." Marceline was a little surprised, she always thought the princess cared more for her responsibilities. Finishing her paperwork before cuddling with her at nights, working and staying up late in her lab telling her its a bad time for a visit, keeping their relationship a secret from everyone else.. But hearing that made her feel otherwise.

"I will then organize a speech to be held before the citizens of the kingdom, and there I will announce our secret for everyone to hear." Bubblegum stood up, took an umbrella from the closet and handed it to her. "But for now, I will have to think of an approach in opening it up. How's that sound?"

"Uhm.. Okay?" Marceline responded, worry evident on her face. It was what she yearned to hear for so long, yet now it sounded more like a bad idea. Why?

"Something wrong Marcy?"

"Huh? Oh, no. I'm fine. It's nothing." She quickly grinned back, letting her fangs out.

"If you say so."

Marceline stood up, grabbed her axbass and bowl, then turned back to the princess.

"Take care Marcy." she kissed her goodbye, it lasted a few seconds but felt too short-lived. "I love you.."

"I love you too Bonni.." After a much-needed hug, the vampire opened the umbrella and flew her way back to her cave.

**A/N: Like I said, it was short. Thanks for the good reviews I had, especially from Geeo Creed (thanks for the praises dude!). Yeah, reviews are kinda like mah fuel so the more I get the sooner I start since I feel many people are waiting for it. Don't forget to review on your way out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Guess what? School's back, and it's gonna be one hell of a pain in the ass.**

**Took a while to post this because I kept revising it until I'm satisfied with the outcome. So like, sorry for delays n' stuff. Plus I'm caught up with my Finnceline fic right now, BUT MY OTP WILL ALWAYS BE BUBBLINE ! (I already swore my loyalty to them, as thousands did).**

**A little disclaimer before we go on, what's mine is mine, and what isn't, isn't. Enjoy!**

It had been three days since Marceline last visited the Candy Kingdom, and it felt like forever. It wasn't that she couldn't go there, she just preferred not to.

'This isn't good..' The vampire paced her living room, her mind occupied with thoughts of Bubblegum. 'If she goes on with it, and the people see me with her, they're sure to disapprove of us. I mean, Bonnibel is beautiful, intelligent, successful and the mighty ruler of the Candy Kingdom..'

Marceline sat down on her hard couch, ignoring the thud her ass made. 'And me? I'm a thousand-year old vampire residing in a cave because she escaped the clutches of her dad and the Nightosphere to live a life of freedom.. I'm nothing compared to her..' She sighed as her thoughts grew deeper, slowing tuning out the outside world. The image of rioting candy people flashed in her head, booing at the princess as they rejected Marceline. Yelling "monster!" at her.

"Shit!" She slammed her fist on the couch's rest. "She'll become an outcast like me.. Everything she worked so hard for, all of it would disappear.. because of me. If that happens to her, I wouldn't forgive myself.. Dammit, why the hell did I ever want to tell everyone about us in the first place!" A few tears streamed down her face. Her chest grew heavy as she came to realize the consequences of what she had always nagged the princess on. If only she had known this would happen, if only she hadn't handed her that picture.. Maybe she wouldn't be in this mess.

Princess Bubblegum was sitting on her bed, scribbling on her diary. She was wearing her favorite black shirt and some pink pajama pants. It had been a long day of planning the speech, it had to be perfect in every as it was a touchy matter so she spent all her time scrutinizing her work and revising it, hoping it would be polished well enough. Once done, she slid it under her pillow and upon looking at the window to see no one she sighed.

"I wonder why Marceline hasn't passed by.. It's not like her to be gone for days without notice." She took the doll that resembled the vampire and stared at it. "I miss you.. Don't you miss me at all?"

"Of course I do." A voice spoke, catching her in surprise. Bubblegum turned towards the window to see the smiling vampire outside.

"Marcy!" The princess eagerly opened for her and pulled her in for a hug. "You finally visited!"

"Yeah, sorry for not coming here lately." She gave the princess a kiss on the cheek.

"Why, what were you busy with?"

"Oh, you know," she looked away. "Stuff."

"Oh." The two sat down on the bed. Bubblegum took the doll and hugged it again, Marceline watched her.

"You know, I made that so you'd hug it when I'm not here, not so it could be my replacement." She remarked, envy in her eyes as she pouted.

"Jealous of a toy? That's so immature." She put the doll down to hug her. "Don't worry, you're the only one I love, and soon we won't have to hide it anymore." At those words, Marceline bit her lip and suddenly grew paler than she already was. Her hands shook a little as sweat started to form on her forehead. Bubblegum immediately noticed the shift of emotions.

"Marcy? Something wrong?"

"W-what? No! Not at all, h-haha.." She tried to lie but her act was horrible.

"You look terrified. Last time we met and talked about this, you looked the same. Tell me, what's wrong?"

"I don't wanna talk about it.."

"Oh c'mon!" Bubblegum pouted. "I'm your girlfriend, you can tell me anything!" Marceline looked into her eyes.

"It's about the whole speech thing.." She spoke nervously. "I don't think it's a good idea."

"What?" The princess wasn't much surprised as she had a hunch on what it was. "Isn't this what you've always wanted?"

"Was. It was what I wanted before I realized the risks involved."

"But we already discussed this? I told you, I don't care if they reje-"

"NO!" Marceline yelled at her, interrupting her. "I can't let you do that! Glob dammit, if they hate you and take your crown, I'd never forgive myself, I-I.. I'd kill myself!" She held back her tears.

"B-but why?" Bubblegum was a bit shocked that she shouted at her. "I just wanted to be fair.. I don't care if I lose my crown.." She held her girlfriend's face. "I'd rather lose that than you.."

"No Bonni, knock it off!" She answered back, sounding angry than flattered at her words. "Don't fucking do it alright, forget about what I said before! Just do what I'm saying now!" Bubblegum hated when she cursed, and her being angry was no exception.

"So that's it?" She spoke calmly, making Marceline worry. "I spend my time trying to make it perfect, and you just come here and tell me to throw it all away?"

"W-well I-"

"Don't I even get a say on this?" Her tone was now scolding. "Just because I'm a scientist doesn't mean I always have to go follow some rules in living my life. Is it stupid to choose you over my life's hard work? Can't I choose to be stupid and go with where I'm happy, just because I'm known as the smartest life form in Ooo? Do I have to justify all my decisions based on what books dictate as what is right and rational? This isn't just about you Marceline, this is about US." She took a copy of the speech from the study table. "But if you're too narrow-minded to see that and you start telling me to stop this nonsense, then so be it!" She tore the paper until the pieces were too small to rip any further. She then collected the strips, opened one of Marceline's hands and slammed them on her palm.

"B-Bonni.."

"ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!" She screamed, tears falling down her face. Marceline tried reaching for her but she rushed towards the bathroom and hid herself inside to cry.

"Bonni open up.." She knocked on the door. "Please, I need to talk you.. I'm sorry.."

"Go talk to the stupid doll you butt!" Bubblegum yelled from inside. She then resumed her sobbing. Marceline went back on the bed and waited for her to come out. About an hour had passed, she still remained inside, her cries heard from where she was sitting. Her conscience was killing her.

"Why the fuck did I have to yell!?" She face-palmed herself, her other hand clenched tightly into a fist. Then she remembered the paper shreds in her hand, she placed them on the bed and tried to piece them together. She didn't know how long it took as the pieces were so small and the writing was a bit blurred with all the creases, but she managed to get them back together with the help of some tape she found on the study table.

"I wonder how she's doing.." Marceline noticed the sobs have died down. She crept to the door and put one ear towards it. It was quiet.

"Bonni? Are you okay?" She tried turning the doorknob, and to her surprise it was unlocked. "Why the hell did I forget to check that?" Opening the door, she saw Bubblegum sleeping on the bathtub. She picked her up and laid her down on the bed, where she began to stir.

"Mm.." Bubblegum mumbled as she opened her eyes. "Marcy.."

"Oops! I-I didn't mean to wake you up!" She backed away. "I'm really sorry, for yelling at you and being insincere.." Bubblegum stared at her, eyes half-open, then sighs.

"Okay.."

"C'mon Bonni, don't scare me like that!" She inched closer. "I'm sorry! Don't stay mad at me! Please!"

"Okay.." She replied the same as before, but this time she held out her arms. "Come here.." Marceline laid down beside her, Bubblegum wrapped her arms around the girl and pulled closer.

"So.. Am I forgiven yet?"

"Yes.." Marceline rejoiced by returning the hug. "But I'm too tired right now because you made me cry so shut up and go to sleep."

"Good enough.." Marceline sighed. She was damn scared of her, even more terrified of losing her. Maybe she was right, maybe there are things worth more to you than what you've spent your whole life on. Bubblegum is the smart one anyway.

Marceline thought about it. She always loved music, ever since who knows when. But she was sure to give it up if Bonni was on the line, because she knew her love for her mattered more. Feeling stupid for realizing that matter just now, she decided to sleep it off and not pity herself. Hopefully, Bonni wouldn't be mad at her anymore tomorrow, and if ever she still wants to go on with the speech she'll be there with her, just like she should be.

**A/N: There we go, glad I updated this because it's been sitting long enough. I'm sorry if it's short or lacking something or whatever, my mind seems to wander elsewhere. I'll return, read your reviews and hopefully one or more of them will get me back to writing. Thanks for reading!**


	10. Final Chapter

**A/N: Hey, I'm back! And no, I did not die in a hole somewhere deserted. Life is just a little (okay, A LOT) demanding nowadays, and because of that I haven't this one. That and the fact that I was quite pinned on my other story 'Caught In Between'.. So sorry for making you guys wait, and here is the last chapter for this story. Yes, I made you wait for the last one, I'm really sorry you guys.. Tried to make it as long and as good as I could, so I hope this doesn't let you down.  
**

**A little disclaimer before I go, what's mine is mine and what isn't, isn't. Okay, enter story!**

_"Monster!"_

"No, she's not-"

_"That vampire is nothing but a monster!"_

"P-please listen to me!" Princess Bubblegum pleaded from atop her balcony as the candy people yelled and threw pebbles towards where she stood. "My people, Marceline is not a monster! She is a kind-hearted person, a-and I love her.. Lastly, she wouldn't dare hurt any of you!"

_"No! She is a monster! She should be executed!"_ Shouted one candy person.

_"Yes! He's right, kill her!"_ Agreed another. _"Kill her!"_

"KILL HER! KILL HER! KILL HER!" The crowd chanted as they picked up anything they can use as a weapon and raised them above their heads, slowly marching towards the castle.

"This isn't good! The citizens are starting a riot and are making their way here!" Bubblegum turned to Marceline, who was now raging mad as she saw the people's reaction.

"Let them! I'll just kill them one by one then!" The vampire hissed, her hair standing on its ends.

"No, that would only make matters worse! They will only see you as a monstrosity even more.."

"Am I not!?" Marceline shouted, stomping one foot down. "Face it Bonni, I am a monster! They're right! Everyone else was fucking right all along! I am a monster and I can't do anything about it!"

"But you're different! You maybe a monster outside, but inside you are a normal person!" The princess approached her, wrapping her arms around the pale girl in hopes of calming her down. "Please Marceline.. They just need time. Time to adjust, time to-"

"Time!? Glob dammit Bonni, we don't have time! They're even making their way here right now!" As she finished, the door suddenly bursts open. Six banana guards rush in, surrounding the room and pointing their spears at the vampire.

"No! Stand down guards!" Bubblegum stood in front of Marceline, arms raised sideways to block any attack. "Men, please put down your weapons!"

"I am sorry Your Highness, but we will not." Two of the guards held Bubblegum by the arms and pulled her away.

"L-let go of me!" She tried to break free from their grasp.

"Bonni!" Marceline cried, but was cut short as spears were pointed at her neck. "Shit! Get out of the way!" She tackled the one on her left, sending them both to the floor. One guard pulled her off, she began to flail her arms around as she was lifted away. The other guards helped in restraining her, including those holding the princess.

"Marceline!" She cried out as her girlfriend was helplessly being beaten by the men. She tried to stop them but they were too strong. One of them raised his spear, aiming it directly at the vampire's chest for the coup-de-grace.

"Die monster!" Bubblegum watched in horror as the blade was thrust down. Marceline screamed, closing her eyes as she anticipated her death.

* * *

Marceline woke up with her heart racing. She felt around her chest for a wound, but she found nothing. Then she finally realized it was all just a bad dream. She tried to shrug it off, but it all seemed so real.

"Marceline!?" Bubblegum opened the door, immediately rushing to her side. "What happened, are you alright? I was in the lab when you I heard you screaming.." She held her trembling hand and squeezed it tightly. "I-it's okay, I'm here for you.."

"B-Bonni.." The vampire gripped back and faced her. She looked so worried, almost about to cry.

"Was it a bad dream?"

"Y-yeah.. Just a bad dream, I hope.." She sighed, rubbing the drowsiness left in her eyes.

"What happened?" Bubblegum sat down beside her. "Could you tell me?"

"It's.. about the speech." Marceline stared into the empty space in front of her. "The people, everyone.. They called me a monster.. Then the guards came in here, a-and they.." She gulped before continuing. "They killed me.."

"No.. No no no! None of it is true!" The princess hugged her, burying her face on the crook of the vampire's neck. "You're not a monster, do you hear me? I won't let them get near you! I love you Marceline.."

"I love you too Bonni.." She pulled her closer and hugged her tighter.

"Don't worry, everything will be okay.." The princess kissed her gently on the lips before pressing her forehead on hers. "I promise.."

_(3 days later)_

Marceline walked back and forth impatiently. She looked up at the clock, 1:45 PM. She let out a sigh and put one hand in her pocket, pulling out a pink piece of paper. On it was written in gold, embossed letters "Candy Castle Pass", then below it was her name with the princess' signature. She stared at the slip for a while before putting it back in her pocket.

'This is it..' She told herself as she went to her window. The day was bright and promising, but to her it wasn't. Not only was she unable to go out in broad daylight being a vampire and all, but she was still terrified of the dream she had three days ago. What the people called her, how they despised her and wanted to get rid of her.. It only made her hesitate in going through with this, but it was too late. She already tried talking herself out of it (which led Bubblegum to get really mad at her), and now she had received the invitation for the event. The stage was set and the axe is being sharpened, all that's left was to get her head on the chopping block.

"I don't think I can go on with this.." Marceline sat down on her couch and stared at the floor. "What if it all comes true? What if they do oppose us and start a riot.." While in the middle of her thoughts, someone knocked on her door. She got up to answer it, finding Finn and Jake standing on her porch.

"'sup Marcy?" Greeted the hero as he high-fived with her. "Jake and I are here to escort you to the Candy Kingdom!"

"I can do fine by my own."

"We know, but Bubblegum told us to make sure, since it was still daytime and the sun was up." Jake replied. She let the two in, then went back to her seat and continued her interrupted business.

"Yo Marceline, you okay?" She turned to Finn, who looked at her with one brow raised. "You seem a bit.. off."

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine." She floated up and lied on her back.

"Is it about the sun? Don't worry, Jake can grow in size and cover you on the way."

"It's not that." She sighed. "It's.. personal, alright."

"Oh." Was all Finn could say, followed by the whole house being quiet until it was time to leave. Marceline grabbed her umbrella and went out with the two boys. From the Cotton Candy Forest they could see balloons flying up from within the walls of the kingdom. They hurried in and were greeted by the citizens, only to turn around and run away as they saw the pale girl behind them.

"Candy Kingdom Licorice Festival.." Marceline read the banner above them. The streets were lined with it, she broke off a piece and sucked the color out of it. "Not a bad choice for decorations." The three headed off towards the town square, where booths offering games and prizes stood. Finn and Jake quickly rushed towards them, leaving the vampire alone. Seeing the boys were too caught up in the games, she decided to head for the castle instead and meet with Bubblegum. She flashed the pass to the guards by the castle doors, letting her in without a word.

"Her Highness is currently busy with some matters," apologized Peppermint Butler. "I'm sorry Marceline.."

"Aw.." She groaned.

"If you want, you can stay in the Princess' room, since you cannot participate much in the festivities." Marceline shrugged and followed the little candy man up to Bubblegum's room. On the way she received a few glares from the candy people, some even ran away in fear. It only made her feel worse as she saw their reactions towards her. Reaching their destination, the butler opened the door and gestured her inside. "Shall I fetch you anything?"

"Nah." She answered gloomily as she drifted inside. Peppermint knew what bugged her, but he kept quiet since she might not want to talk about it. However, now seemed a good time to do so because she looked like she was about to bail.

"Uhm, Marceline.." He sat down on the bed next to her, who was now lying on her back humming a song. "I know you're worried about this whole thing.."

"Got that right."

"I understand, but please know that the Princess is always here for you, so I hope you two go through this together."

"I will.." She turned around so her back was facing the butler. He got the message that she didn't want to talk about it so he bid goodbye and went out to give her some privacy. Finally alone, she began to remember her nightmare, she looked at the part of the floor where she had been beaten up and was about to be struck down. It sent a chill down her spine, the fear from the past brought back and plagued her mind again. After a few hours the door opened, followed by Princess Bubblegum entering the room.

"Bonni!" Marceline shouted in joy as she went to greet her with a hug. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too Marcy.." She kissed her on the cheek before pulling away. "I'm glad you made it."

"Of course, you even got the two weenies to fetch me didn't you?"

"Right, sorry about that.. I just wanted to make sure."

"Make sure? Why, don't you think I can come here at daytime without getting burnt?"

"No, not that silly." She pulled Marceline with her to sit on the bed, where she leaned her head on her shoulder. "I just wanted to make sure you'd come."

"Why, what made you think I won't show up?" Bubblegum sighed and laced one arm around the vampire's waist, looking up to meet her eyes.

"Because of that nightmare you had. I know you're scared, I saw it in your eyes.."

"Oh, that.." Marceline looked away, avoiding any more eye contact. She was afraid, and she didn't even know why she bothered coming here. She could have just shooed the boys away, yet here she was in Bubblegum's room.

"Are you ready?" The princess sat up straight and looked at the clock. "It's just a few hours left."

"Honestly Bonni, no. And I'm actually having second thoughts on this.. I'm sorry, it's not that I want to bail on you.."

"It's okay, trust me." She held her chin to face her. "I'll handle everything."

"No. It's not okay." Marceline pulled her hand away from her. "You couldn't handle the guards when they were beating me up and were about to kill me. You couldn't do anything.."

"But that was just a dream-"

"Just a dream? Easy for you to say, you weren't the one about to be impaled." Marceline retorted.

"I-I know.. But setting all this up wasn't easy as well.. Please Marcy, believe in me.." She took the pale hand and gave it a squeeze. "Don't you trust me?"

"I do Bonni.. I really want to, but.. Dammit, I don't know, I'm not sure if this is such a good idea.."

"Okay.." Bubblegum sighed and let go of her hand. "I'll go get the things prepared, in the meantime I'll give you some time to think about it. I'll be at the town square's stage, if you ever decide to go on with it just show up. You got until 6:00 PM alright?"

"But I-" The vampire was cut off as a finger hushed her.

"I love you Marcy.. I'll be waiting." She gave her a quick kiss, and when she pulled away she stopped to look into her eyes. Marceline could see that Bubblegum was hurt, but before she could say another word the princess stood up, turned around and walked out of the room.

'Shit..' Marceline fell back on the bed, 'If I don't, she'll be so fuckin' mad at me.. But.. But what if.. My dream.. Dammit..' She buried her face on the pillow to muffle her yells in frustration. She couldn't decide on what to do, she loved Bubblegum and would want to be there for her like she promised Peppermint, but she just couldn't muster the courage to do so.

"What will I do?!" She asked while she punched the wall. "If I don't show up, she'll probably hate me for life!" She watched the clock's hands move, slowly ticking away to her doom. It tortured her, to think that she was forced to choose between two choices that both had an unpleasant result. When it was almost time, she made up her mind.

"That's it.. I-I just can't.. I'm sorry Bonni.." She got up and looked out the balcony, the sun was almost setting. As she turned around, Jake came in.

"Oh, you're up!" He approached her, who didn't say a word. "Bubblegum asked me to escort you to the stage, said she needed you for something."

"Sorry Jake, tell her I'm leaving." Marceline went around him and headed for the door, but Jake stretched one arm and shut it.

"Whoa, wait. Why the sudden leave?"

"It's none of your business." She tried to move Jake's arm but it won't budge.

"Can't let you out Marceline."

"Seriously? You're trying to stop me?" The vampire slowly walked towards him, her eyes glowed red and her body began to change into one of her monstrous forms. "MAYBE YOU'VE FORGOTTEN THAT YOU'RE AFRAID OF ME? GUESS I'LL JUST HAVE TO REMIND YOU THEN!"

"N-no! Of course I'm afraid!" Jake said as he shivered. "But I need to get over it, for you and Bubblegum!"

"Wha-?" Marceline quickly reverted back to her original form. "What do you mean?"

"Phew!" Jake sighed as she returned to normal. "She told me everything a while ago dude, about you two dating, about the whole fear about the speech.. She said that I should make sure that you'd go on there and be with her. Plus, she sent me 'cause I'm terrified of you, and she wants me to show you how to overcome your fears."

"Okay, fine. You did, big deal." Marceline remarked, crossing her arms.

"That's not the point. Bubblegum's out there risking so much for you right now, she could even lose her crown if the candy people did go against you two. But did you see her backing out of it?" Marceline didn't answer. "No dude. She risked it all for you, and now she's standing out there ready to tell the world about the two of you, unless you don't go there."

"Why, do you think this is easy?!" She asked angrily. "You're not the one in my shoes!"

"You're right.. So here's the deal." Jake went near the closet. "She told me that if you still want to leave, you should look inside here first. Then after that, you're free to decide." He opened the door and before exiting the room he added. "We'll be waiting for you though."

"In the closet?" She walked towards it and opened the closet doors. Inside were full of dresses and other clothes of Bubblegum, then far behind she spotted what seemed to be something covered in a large red cloth. When she pulled it off she was surprised.

It was a diorama of some sort, a really beautiful one in fact. Bubblegum did always have an eye for detail. It was the Candy Castle, although the front was left open so you could see what was inside. There was a long hallway with two red carpets lining both sides and a spacious room at the end. On that room were two thrones, where the two dolls she had made for her sat. The doll that resembled Marceline had some sort of tiara on, and upon closer inspection she saw that it was a golden ring, encrusted with a large, finely-cut ruby. Along with them were miniature models of Finn, Jake, Peppermint Butler and some candy people. They were all smiling, probably at their new 'queens.' It must've been what Bubblegum had planned for them, what she wanted their future to be, what she was working so hard for and was now putting all that into action.

She felt a tear roll down her cheek as she covered her mouth that was open in awe. How could she decide to just leave? Before she could even go on scolding herself, she saw a familiar picture taped on the top of the diorama. She saw that it was the picture she had given her, the one she wrote a poem on at the back. When Marceline picked it up, she noticed that there were two of them, probably Bubblegum's copy. When she turned it around, something was also written on it:

_You and I, side by side,_

_No more a secret, no need to hide._

_Although you're rude, stubborn, and mean,_

_You'll always be MY Vampire Queen.._

"B-Bonni.." Marceline clutched her chest as if something struck her, causing a lot of pain. She felt so stupid, so selfish, so cowardly. "I'm so sorry!" She said as more tears dropped from her cheeks and fell onto the picture.

* * *

Bubblegum was standing on the stage, preparing the microphone and the stand for her speech. She was nervous, not on telling the truth to the citizens, but on Marceline. She wasn't sure if she was going to show up, given what she said before she left her to think about it. Her worrying finally came to an end when she saw Jake waving at her from behind the stage.

"Jake!" She rushed towards him, who was now talking to Peppermint Butler. "Where's Marceline? Is she coming?"

"Sorry PB, she wanted to leave.. I told her that she could choose on her own once she sees what's in your closet though, just like you said."

"I see.." Bubblegum glanced at her watch, it was already time. "I guess she's not coming then.." Bubblegum sighed sadly, fighting back the tears that tried to pour out. Jake looked at her, not really knowing what to say.

"Come Princess." Peppermint stated as he checked the time. "We should start." He went up to the microphone, followed by Princess Bubblegum. "Everyone, please settle down! Her Highness is about to give her speech!" When the noise of the crowd died down as they turned their attention to the speaker, Peppermint motioned Bubblegum to start.

"Thank you." She stood in front and faced her audience.

"Citizens of the Candy Kingdom, today we hold the first ever celebration of the Licorice Festival. It may seem that it is to commemorate licorice itself, but in actuality there is more. You see, there is another reason – no, a person, to which this day is dedicated to. That person is.." The crowd listens attentively as Bubblegum spoke. "The one I love, and wish to be wedded to.." The crowd went wild, cheering loudly.

"But that person is not here." The candy people suddenly exchanged looks of confusion and surprise. "I am disappointed to say that she will not be here to join us tonight. She has more important.. business to attend to." The citizens are shocked even more to have heard that the person was a 'she', Finn, Jake and Peppermint stayed quiet as Bubblegum spoke. "I just want to tell you all that this day was meant to be special. That it meant more than a day where everyone just had fun. But she's not here.. and she's not coming.." She couldn't hold them back anymore, she had been trying to keep them in for hours now since she left her room. Bubblegum hung her head low, tears flowed out as she let go of the microphone. It hurt that Marceline didn't show up, that she had to face the citizens alone. The crowd began to make noises as they saw their ruler crying.

"M'Lady, should I-" Peppermint was interrupted as the princess gestured him to stop. She took a deep breath before lifting her head up again to face the audience.

"Lastly.. I just want you all to know that the person is none other than.."

"WAIT!" A voice yelled from far away. Everyone looked up to see a figure with long black hair heading down towards the stage. As she made her descent, the crowd gasped to see who it was. Bubblegum was surprised to see who it was.

"M-Marceline?"

"I'm sorry Bonni! I'M SO SORRY!" She clenched her fists. "I should've never thought of leaving! I should've just stayed with you! I should've kept my promise! I should be here right now, when you need me the most!" She fell down to her knees, everyone watched her as she broke down to tears.

"M-Marceline.." The princess watched her, not really knowing how to react. Should she be happy that she still came? Should she be mad at her for showing up late?

"I'm sorry I was so afraid! I'm such a coward.. I was just so scared of leaving you behind! What will happen to you when I'm gone, when they kill me.. After they knew it was me that you were in love with.. What kind of hell they'll put you in for loving a monster like me.. I just couldn't let them hurt you.."

"Marcy.." Bubblegum approached her and hugged her. "It's okay.."

"Please forgive me Bonni.. I don't care if they call me a monster as long as you're safe from harm.. I just don't want you to get hurt because of me.. I don't want you to lose everything.."

"Marceline.." She rubbed the vampire's back.

"I understand now.. Whatever happens, we'll always be together.. In good or bad times, in ups and downs, sickness and in health.. I will always stay by your side.. Whether you're still a princess or not.."

"It's okay Marceline, I-"

"I love you so much Bonni! I don't care if they hate me, I don't care if they try to kill me, I'll never stop loving you.. No one can ever take me away from you.. I love you so much, you mean the world to me Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum! I'd go to the ends of the earth to find you, I'd fend off the Lich to protect you, I'd-" Marceline's words were then cut off as Bubblegum pressed her lips on hers. Everyone was at first in shock, but when they recovered from it they began to cheer loudly.

"I told you.. It's okay.." The princess smiled and hugged her again. "What's important is that you're here with me now.. Thank you for coming Marceline.." Marceline looked around, she saw the candy people cheering for them. They weren't shouting 'monster' at her, heck they weren't shouting anything in disapproval. It felt just like the first time they had confessed to each other, uplifting and relieving. Bubblegum went back to the mic and spoke. "Everyone, I am proud to introduce Marceline, the Vampire Queen!"

The people went nuts in applause. Finn, Jake and Peppermint went to congratulate them. Marceline's mind was still a little dazed from everything that's happening around her, it was all too much to take in that fast. But all she knows for sure is that it all went great. Finally they said it to the world, and the world accepted them. The night was still young so a party was thrown, the candy people went to the vampire, trying to get to know her better. She was really glad at their willingness to approach her, something she had thought impossible until now. When it was finally getting late, everyone retired to their houses, as well as Finn and Jake who returned to the tree house. Marceline went with Bubblegum to her room.

"See? I told you it'll be fine.." Bubblegum said as she sat in front of her mirror, brushing her long pink hair.

"I told you I was sorry.. Sheesh.." Marceline groaned, back to her normal self again. She went behind her and wrapped her arms around the princess' waist. "I love you so much Bonni.."

"I love you too.." She then pulled away from her, going over to her closet and bringing out the diorama, placing it on the floor.

"By the way, did you make that? It's really beautiful, you know.." Marceline said as she floated over to her.

"Not as beautiful as you.." She winked at the vampire, making her blush. Bubblegum giggled and returned her attention to the diorama, picking up the two dolls. "Anyway, because you took too long on my speech, a punishment is at hand."

"A punishment? What the fuck for-" She cursed, earning her a rather strong slap from the princess. "OW!"

"I thought I told you not to swear didn't I?" She took the doll that resembled the vampire and pulled the tiara off. "Here." She handed it to Marceline.

"What am I gonna do with this?"

"Well, when you're going to propose marriage to me, I want you to do it in front of the candy people!" She stuck her tongue out at her. "Maybe it'll help you with your stage fright or whatever issues you have with them!"

"WHOA, hold on there! Hell to the no!" She shook her head. "Ain't no way I'm doing that!"

"You don't have a choice Mar-mar.." Bubblegum stuck her tongue out again before going to lie down on the bed. "Like I said, it's punishment for making me cry back there."

"Oh c'mon! Y-you gotta be kidding me!"

"No, I'm serious. And if you won't do that, then you can just forget about everything."

"There's gotta be something else that I co-"

"NO." She quickly replied.

"Seriously, can't I just-"

"I said NO." She interrupted again, scolding. "No means no, got it?"

"But _Boooonniii_~" Marceline whined as she laid down beside the princess. Bubblegum wrapped her arms around her,

"It'll be alright.." She yawned, tightening her hug even more. "Trust me, okay?"

"I hope so." Marceline sighed as she hugged back, her eyelids growing heavy as well.

"Don't worry.. I won't leave you alone.. I won't run away.." She answered, closing her eyes to sleep. "I'll be there with you, like you were there for me.."

"Hm.. You promise?"

"I promise."

"O-okay.. I'm sorry for leaving.." The vampire buried her face on the pink hair as she pulled the princess closer to her chest. "I shouldn't have done that.. I'll never do it again, I swear.."

"It's okay, I forgive you.." She pulled away to kiss her girlfriend, smiling at her before going back to her former position. "Goodnight Mar-mar, MY Vampire Queen.."

**A/N: The end. Oh well, I hope you liked it. I'm really freakin' busy, so forgive me of the ending does not suit your liking. Time isn't something I have a lot of in my hands right now.. So, thanks for reading, waiting, reviewing, following and favorite-ing this story! I love you guys, y'all the best! I'm off to watch the four latest episodes in season five of Adventure Time, I don't get to watch TV anymore with all the studying stuff I had to go with, so I just saved every episode so far on my computer. Think I'll get myself drunk on AT goodness while I'm, at it too. Anyway, rambling over, goodbye everyone, at least for now! -^_^-  
**

**MidnightHeartless - You dude! Thanks for the praises n' all! I'm glad that you loved the story, so I hope you like this last one too! :]  
**

**And to 'you'.. Did you read it? If you did, well.. I hope you liked it too and.. yeah.  
**


End file.
